Vehicle users may be apt to find alternative vehicle operation methods, for example, to achieve better fuel economy. Hypermiling is one example of such a vehicle operation method or technique, and it is often employed by racecar drivers. Examples of hypermiling include coasting and pulse-and-gliding. Coasting involves manually removing engine power by shifting into neutral gear for a period of time based on, for example, characteristics of the road segment that the vehicle is traveling on. Pulse-and-gliding involves applying engine power after a period of coasting and then removing the engine power to start coasting again. Although hypermiling may be useful at least to improve fuel economy, such operation methods or techniques often entail significant amounts of a vehicle driver's attention and/or skill. Furthermore, many vehicle drivers are not specifically trained to apply hypermiling techniques, and therefore, assessing when such techniques should be applied may, in some instances, present some challenges.